1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to displaying items for merchandising purposes, and more specifically, to a system and method for displaying items on a counter or other structure in a commercial environment and providing a graphic display of information relating to the items at the counter or other structure so that persons approaching or touching such items can receive information relevant to the item while protecting the item from theft.
2. Description of Related Art
The surveillance of freely presented objects to protect them against theft by means of a sensor that is connected to a monitoring and alarm device via an electrical line is known in the art. Such items are commonly displayed on a counter or other structure for viewing by prospective buyers. When the line or the anti-theft installation is manipulated or the sensor is removed, the monitoring and alarm device sets off an audible and visual alarm. Moreover, sales-promoting systems are known using, for example, endless-loop audiovisual advertising. However, they suffer from the disadvantage of not allowing perfectly timed advertising geared to the specific information needs, accordingly resulting in high coverage losses. It has been proposed to provide a method and apparatus of the type initially referred to which enables specific product-related advertising while at the same time providing for reliable surveillance of the displayed object and requiring a comparatively small outlay, particularly in equipment and installation, by providing an audible alarm at the counter or a visual alarm at the display device when the item is attempted to be removed. The product information about the item on display is by means of audiovisual devices since this allows comprehensive information in a particularly intensive, fast and effective way. The audiovisual product information may be output preferably by means of a product information device including a video data base with a digital player and a connected visual display unit for visual display, and as the case may be, a loudspeaker and/or headset for listening.
Typically, a free presentation includes a plurality of objects. When, as a further action, events are counted and/or date and/or time of the day are saved, the detections may be stored with date and time of the day for later reference in statistical analyses in order to obtain information about the attractiveness of the object put on display. For this purpose, the monitoring and alarm device includes a storage memory for storing the event count and/or date and/or time of the event.
In the absence of a current event being detected, no product-related promotion will be shown. Instead, general advertising may be shown in the meantime which may include manufacturer advertising of the displayed object or market advertising. These advertising periods as well as the aforementioned statistical data obtained may be evaluated and/or sold to the manufacturers, for example.
More particularly, electronic products in the fields of information technology and audio/video equipment are, as a rule, freely presented in substantial quantities. When a theft alarm is set off, it is therefore difficult to locate the site of the theft promptly.
Therefore, it may be useful when, in the case of a theft, an audible alarm is set off and an at least visual alarm concerning the object to be secured is produced by the device provided for audiovisual product information.
In the case of a theft alarm, it is possible to output on the visual display unit associated with the stolen object a product-related alarm notification thereby enabling the site of the theft to be located promptly. Using the same infrastructure, it is also possible to place the freely presented items under surveillance allowing a fast, product-related visualization of the alarm on the one hand and promotion of the items on the other hand which results in significant cost reductions in investment and the obtainment/sale of statistical data. The logging sensor is also capable of tripping further promotional actions including, for example, actions that also address the remaining sense organs, such as scents, wind and the like. The sensor of the logging device may be a motion sensor. It operates to start the product information when a prospective buyer approaches or stands in front of the item on display. No additional action is required in this case. However, the possibility also exists for the sensor of the logging device to be a removal sensor. In this event, the product information is not started until the prospective buyer takes the item in his/her hand, showing an apparent interest in it. False activations that may be caused by a passing customer are thereby avoided. In either event, the product information is activated when the prospective buyer is within a predetermined range in the region of the displayed item.
The sensor of the logging device may be a switch, particularly a mechanical, capacitive, inductive, optoelectronic, or magnetic switch. Particularly advantageously, the sensor of the logging device is part of the anti-theft sensor arrangement, because this enables multiple use to be made of existing equipment. Moreover, the anti-theft sensor arrangement preferably includes a sensor affixed to the item to be secured, which sensor is connected to the monitoring and alarm device through a cable wound on a cable retractor, with the sensor of the logging device being configured to detect when the wound-up cable is being pulled off the cable retractor. The cable retractor provides for a “neat” presentation. The sensor may be configured as a magnetic switch comprising a reed contact mounted on the enclosure of the cable retractor and a magnet fitted to the pull-out type cable. In this arrangement, it is suitable for the magnet fitted to the cable to be constructed as a cable stop resting against an abutment with the cable in roughly wound-up condition. Such a sensor arrangement affords, among other things, the advantage of being able to be retrofitted with ease.
While the aforementioned apparatus and method are primarily concerned with the securing of items of merchandise, they may also find utility in exhibitions and galleries, for example, to provide the viewer with explanations/information, and on the other hand, in the securing of the exhibits, such as paintings, against theft. The theft detection sensor may be affixed preferably to the frame or the like while the logging sensor is preferably a motion sensor that, on recording a viewer's presence, starts the output of information.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that while the foregoing proposed method and apparatus appears generally suitable for its purposes, it still leaves something to be desired from the standpoint of effective advertising and promotion of the items. In this regard, while the provision of an audible alarm at the counter (or even a visual alarm on the display device on or adjacent the counter) may have the effect of deterring or preventing theft, it creates a negative atmosphere (e.g., other potential customers in the vicinity of the display may be frightened or otherwise put off by a sounding alarm indicating a theft has occurred). Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method which provides the advantages of enabling persons to readily examine an item and receive information relevant to that item when they pick up or touch the item, while protecting the item against theft by producing a wireless signal to authorized personnel located remotely from the display.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.